User talk:TheCoolWikiDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheCoolWikiDude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BackyardiganforChrist77 (Talk) 21:59, June 25, 2012 Thanks, man. I jumped in at the right time. TheCoolWikiDude. Biggest Achievement...? TheCoolWikiDude.... I am curious about what you put in the Break Out! references. The 'deploy paraskirts' scene is cool, and ingenious, no doubt... but it is no different than other CG pheonomenons featured throughout all 77 episodes. I bet I could point out something impressive from each and every one... but, to give you the benefit of the doubt, are you actually one of the filmmakers on the show? If you are, then it is an honor to have you on The Backyardigans Wiki. To make the statement you made, and for it to be valid, you would have to have been on the technological staff or crew of The Backyardigans series, and have kept a very close watch on the actual pioneering breakthroughs in the realm of CGI, throughout the episode development process. Convince me that you can truly back up the statement you just made. You said it with the authority of a filmmaker who's really been around the industry.... someone like Peter Jackson, for instance, who most certainly made a technological breakthrough with the character Gollum in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - Special Extended Edition, or Rick McCallum, who closely oversaw the constant devolpments made in all six Star Wars films. If you can find a newspaper article, or any official source on the internet that says the 'deploy paraskirts' scene in The Backyardigans: Break Out! is the 'biggest achievement in the history of CGI', you let me know. I would be delighted to read it. If... however, you have no concrete proof or evidence that your statement is true, and are just a hot shot trolling because you simply liked that one scene, then knock it off. Find your evidence quick and show it to me, if you have any, or delete your edit. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 06:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Well BackyardiganforChrist77, I figured out that one myself. That was the most amazing thing I ever saw. I read about it on FOX News Channel.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 10:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Break Out!/References TheCoolWikiDude, I must ask you to keep your personal comments on the 'Deploy Paraskirt' scene limited to your userpage and/or your personal blog. That's what they're there for. Additional thoughts or comments do not belong on the official 'Break Out!/Images' page. It is for the general public. Please... be courteous to the other users on the wiki. Thank you. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 22:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Please Stop Hi, TheCoolWikiDude. I would like to inform you about your latest edit. I am going to have to ask you to stop adding nonsense ("They must of went to Bill's Parachute Dress School." or "They must of went to Parachute Cress School.") to the Break Out! gallery/Para-skirt picture. Please make all editing content appropriate for this wiki. If you continue to do this, then you will be reported to BackyardigansforChrist77. Thank you for your time. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 11:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC)LazyYardigans Oh! If I must. Chichen-Itza Pizza/References TheCoolWikiDude, I just wanted to inform you that I deleted the reference about 'Tasha's fear of heights' because that plot point is not a revelation about the children themselves, just like Austin being shy is not a revelation in Castaways. I guess I can see how one might follow this train of thought, but I think it's pretty obvious that the children ponder all these kinds of traits before their actual adventures, because they say it on the spot, as their character. That's like saying Pablo is 'revealed' in Blazing Paddles to cheat at games, or Austin is 'revealed' in Robin Hood the Clean to not like baths, but both of these theories would be wildly off the mark, because it would ultimately minimize the whole idea of the Backyardigans having the freedom to pretend to be anybody they want. Your reference is supposedly hinting the notion that a multi-episode plot arc was started and then abandoned, but the truth is, there was not one to begin with, and the children only intended these traits to be used throughout the duration of their adventure. (An exception would be the plot arc throughout Tale of the Mighty Knights and The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon, because it shows the children playing the same characters more than once.) Just because Castaway Austin is shy doesn't mean King Austin or Servant Austin is shy, and those adventures took place before Castaways, or look at Tasha: In Chichen-Itza Pizza, only Pizza Delivery Girl Tasha is afraid of heights, not Tasha herself. Make sense? BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 03:32, November 2, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 At last something way different. You had to figure it out because someone made mistakes & you had to fix them. Glad it wasn't me.TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 12:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Whoever put up those politcly incorrect info should be reported to this wiki's admistrator. TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 13:15, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You've been blocked Your attitude on this site is totally uncalled for. Your comments reek of sexual innuendo, those jeering comments you made to BackyardigansKaibigan on your talk page are completely unacceptable, and your past disrespect toward the both of us may cause you to end up being banned from this site permanently. Troll vandals are not allowed. Period. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 06:27, October 2, 2014 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77